


Wide Awake

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Thanks, glassesofjustice, for beta work!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Peter literally tripped over his shoelace. This was the reason he double knotted his laces. Literally this. So they wouldn't come untied and he wouldn't trip over them. But friction was a thing that happened, and he never actually untied his shoes, just slipped them on and off every day because it was just way more convenient. So they must have come untied at some point that day without him realizing. So, of course he was thinking about the last time he'd actually tied his laces and if he'd double knotted them or maybe just skipped it or forgotten and not the fact that he'd tripped _into Mr. Stark's arms_.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Uh…" Well, that wasn't an answer. But it was hard. Really freaking hard because he and Mr. Stark were nose to nose and Mr. Stark's eyes were so brown...like the kind of brown you could get lost in. What did that even mean? "I tripped." Oh, god, he was going to die of his own embarrassment. But it wouldn't be soon enough because Peter could feel himself blushing, and somehow that just made it worse. Tony Stark, not only caught him when he tripped over his shoelaces, but also watched him blush like a freaking child. 

"Yep. I noticed that." Except. Except, Mr. Stark was still holding onto him, and there was this...this weird, no not weird, actually...sexy...yeah. There was this sexy huskiness to his voice that Peter was just noticing, and he was suddenly not trusting his own legs because wow...that sound was...yeah. And he was too scared to assume what that might mean, but still, Mr. Stark wasn't letting him go. 

"Um." Peter really wished he could think of something to say, but his throat felt so tight he could barely breathe. 

"You should be more careful." He could swear as Mr. Stark said that he squeezed Peter tighter. Then again, Peter realized that could totally be wishful thinking. And then he suddenly wondered if this was actually a dream because that would absolutely not be abnormal of late, except if it was a dream things would not be going this excruciatingly slowly. And the fact that he was awake made it sooo much worse. Better? Peter was freaking out. 

"Yes, Sir."

"You are...making this impossible, Kid," Mr. Stark murmured.

"I am?" Peter was so confused now, but Mr. Stark's lips were against his, and he was opening his mouth and, oh god, they were kissing and holy shit it wasn't a dream. He should have tripped over his shoelaces so, so much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, glassesofjustice, for beta work!


End file.
